


Through the Screen: A Hermitcraft Fanfiction

by cyan13



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Minecraft, More people might be in comas?, Other, Tags will be added if i add more people, Watcher!Grian, how dose one tag?, mentions of comas, sorta - Freeform, vr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyan13/pseuds/cyan13
Summary: Mumbo and Grian get stuck in Minecraft, and the other hermits are trying to get them out. The two are in irl comas, and Grian is starting to think his past might be coming to get him...(ABANDONED, NOT WORKING ON THIS ANYMORE, SRRY YALL THIS STORY HAS DIED AND IM SORRY I LEFT IT ON BASICLY A CLLIF HANGER-)
Relationships: Grian & mumbo jumbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was told to get this off of Fanfiction.net, so I did, this was actually the first fanfiction I wrote without my ocs, was fun to write tho.
> 
> (ABANDONED, NOT WORKING ON THIS ANYMORE, SRRY YALL THIS STORY HAS DIED AND IM SORRY I LEFT IT ON BASICLY A CLLIF HANGER-)

(Mumbo POV)

Waking up, I was surprised to see my surroundings. 

The night before I had just logged out of Minecraft and had dinner. I fed Kubo and listened to an audiobook for a while. I laid down, expecting to wake up to a brand new day. 

But why did I wake up in Minecraft?

Looking around, I could see the blocky terrain for miles. Where did I even spawn? This did not seem like any other Minecraft world I've seen. There was a mix of oak and birch trees surrounding me, seemingly getting taller as I looked up at them. The sun hung low in the sky, and was slowing doing farther down; the sun casting a long shadow over the world. 

I saw that I had woken up in a place that seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. Next to me was a crafting table and a bed. Looking down, I noticed I wasn't in the t-shirt and shorts I went to bed in. It was my Minecraft skin, a black suit with a red tie, my hands were stained with some red powered. Redstone, my mind told me. On my left arm, I saw a wristwatch looking device. On it, I saw I had a health bar and a food bar, a tab with a little crafting tab. 

Maybe I just need to find out if I can find a village or something. First up, punch some trees. 

Picking a tree at random, squaring up to it, I punched it. The wood began to crack, small little chunks falling onto the ground. Before long, a small little block of wood landed on top of the bottom log. Picking up, I rolled it in my hand. The log felt strong, and I began to wonder where I should put this new object. The bark felt like rubbing my hand across a pile of gravel. 

I looked around the area for a minute, finding a little red bag on the other side of the bed. How I missed it, I will probably never really know. 

Inside the little bag, I noticed all my tools and stuff from Hermitcraft was in there. But my armor was nowhere to be seen. Maybe I put them in my base? 

Speaking of my base, where was it?

A ding came from the wristwatch, making me jump. Looking down, I saw the screen popped out of the device like a hologram. It was an in-game Minecraft chat. It showed me who was online and who wasn't, and what people were trying to say. 

Iskall: "I will trade u the 12 bamboos for 1 stack of wool" 

Stress: "the 12 bamboos?" 

Iskall: "yes"

I decided to jump in. 

Mumbo: "guys what is happenings?"

The reaction was quick. 

Stress: "ur alive!"

Iskall: "where r u?"

I blinked at the chat. Why wouldn't I be alive? Just for the sake of it, I glance over at my health bar. It looked fine, and I feel fine, I guess that couldn't be the reason they're worried. 

Mumbo: "y wouldn't I be?" 

Stress: "ur in a coma"

This felt like one of those movies, where they tell you that you're in a coma and only you can get yourself out. 

Mumbo: "Then how am I in Minecraft? I mean, I'm literally in the game. As in it's my IRL" 

Iskall: "come to the shopping district, we will explain there"

Mumbo: "cords pls"

It took me a minute to pull up the coordinates tab, but Iskall had already sent them. Looking between the two, I saw that I was only a few thousand blocks away, and I had about half a stack of golden carrots. I should be fine, right?

I was wrong, so wrong. How could I forget about the mobs? Without my armor, I was a sitting duck.

As soon as the first skeleton spawned, I knew I was in trouble. The carrots were almost gone by the time the moon was halfway into the sky. The wind blew against my face, making me wish I could just wake up. This had to be a dream, right?

The arrow that hit my shoulder told me differently. 

I stumbled, glancing back at the horde of undead as I held my now bleeding shoulder. There were now two skeletons and three zombies, a creeper following quickly behind. Two of the zombies had weapons; a shovel and a sword. 

Glancing down at my wristwatch, I noticed I was super close to the shopping district. Maybe another hundred blocks; another hundred before I could get to Iskall and Stress, and before I could get to the safety of the light.

A tree branch hit me in my face, making panic shoot through my veins as I fell face first. Turning over quickly, I saw the mobs getting closer faster. My hand tightened around my sword, I stumbled to my feet and ran.

The lights of the shopping district glowed in the distance, the shapes of the variety of buildings outlined on the horizon. And I could hear talking coming from within. 

Even out of breath, I shouted out: “Iskall! Stress!”

I ran out of the tree line, the horde hot on my tail, trying to make it to my friends. The sound of feet stomping to me filled me with hope. 

Stress was the first I saw first. Her pink jacket was hanging off her shoulder, her flower crown askew on her head. A sword was held tightly in her hand, and her elytra glowed in the moonlight.

Her eyes landed on the arrow in my shoulder, and she rushed towards me. The glowing sword was raised over her head, and right when I thought she might swing it at me, I was grabbed to the side.

It was Iskall, and I was glad to see him. 

His diamond eye glowed like an enchanted weapon as he pulled me into one of the shops. It was his Omega store, and I was happy to see the red man.

Iskall had me sit down as the sound of Stress fighting off the mobs came from outside. He had placed a strip of wood against my shoulder, getting the grey fabric stained with the red of the wound. 

“How on earth are you bleeding,” he muttered. His hand grasped the arrow, giving me a look. I grabbed my tie and used it to bite down, readying myself for the pain. Iskall wasn't gentle, yanking the projectile out. “Let's get you bandaged up, man.”

I was able to take off my suit jacket, showing off my white button-up underneath. Iskall was wrapping up my arm before I could even get a word out, having to bite my tie once more to muffle my yelps.

Stress came in not long after, her pink jacket ripped in some places and her sword was now strapped to her side. And she was missing a flower in her hair. 

“Now can you guys tell me what is going on?” I asked, looking at the two of them. They looked tired, which means they have stayed up waiting for me. “How am I in Minecraft?”

Iskall glanced over at Stress, and the two shared a look. Like a silent argument, Stress huffed. “Mumbo, what did you do before you woke up here? Anything that seemed out of place or seemed a little weird?”

Blinking, I thought back. Last night, I eat dinner, feed my dog, let an update on Minecraft do its thing, listened to an audiobook-

"I had an update for VR last night," I muttered. "That was kinda weird since I had no alerts that one of coming. Did no one else get an update or something?"

Iskall shook his head. “Only you and Grian.”

"You guys said I was in a coma?"

“Both you and Grain are in the Buxton Hospital, in comas,” Stress explained. “Vicky found you passed out in your office this morning, she called me when you got there, saying something happened to you. Xisuma then told us Grian was there too.” 

I ran my hand through my hair, not used to how long it felt. I’m in a coma, along with Grian. My head shot up. “Where’s Grain?”

Iskall shrugged. “That’s the thing, we don’t know.”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Grian turn to wake up, to see the world that he is stuck in for a while. He doesn't know what is going on it seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and write more about this, but I make no promises that will happen. I got a list of stuff, and a bunch of one-shots I got planned to write in the future. 
> 
> But will try, that is all I can say-

(Grian Pov)

Waking up in a cave was strange. 

The cave was cold but was warmly lit by a few torches on the walls. I was propped up against one of the walls, a chest to my right. There was a stream of water flowing on the other side of the cave, leading down deeper. 

It was silent besides the water softly flowing, and the sound of squeaking bats. 

I rubbed my eyes as I sat up, blinking at the odd area. Wasn’t I just in bed? Where on earth am I? The world around me was very cube-y, and the torches looked like they were just put very straight, with the walls hanging out in odd shapes like-

Like Minecraft.

I stumbled to my feet, my eyes wide. 

How on earth? This made no sense, this must be a fever dream of some sort. Maybe playing Minecraft so much has affected my mind or something, from how well I could imagine the blocks. 

My hand landed on a block of diorite, taking in the sight of the block. It felt so real and was freezing to the touch. A chill ran down my spine, as a light breeze swept through the cave. I was close to the surface. 

I turned back to the chest, opening it with a flick of my hand. Inside, I saw a set of enchanted tools, a tan messenger bag, and a bundle of raw potatoes. A quick look through the bad leads me to a tiny, handheld furnace. Acting on instinct, I placed the grey block onto the ground, and it grew life-size. 

“That is so cool,” I muttered, eyes wide at it. Taking two chunks of coal from the bag, I began to cook my food. Which gave me time to see what enchantments were on the tools. 

They were my Hermitcraft tools, but that would mean I’m on the server. But where was I? I don’t remember signing off inside of a cave yesterday or at any time. 

I reached up to rub my eyes from under my VR headset, but I was met with my actual face. Taking notice of my red sleeve, I realized I was in my Minecraft skin, red sweater, and all. Panic settled in very fast. 

“Ok Grian, backtrack,” I told myself, taking a deep breath. “What did I do yesterday? Did I fall asleep with the headset on or something? Am I dreaming?”

Thinking back, I went through what I did yesterday. 

Woke up, ate, played Minecraft, ate again, let Minecraft do an update, fed my cats, and went to bed. 

Everything seemed normal, besides the update. 

Come to think of it, the update did seem weird. There was no notification that one was about to happen, or anything that day. And when it popped up into my vision it seemed to glitch somewhat. 

Maybe this was the update. So, I just need to find help, if no one else is stuck like me. What if everyone was stuck, or everyone who was stuck was hurt or worse. 

A painful throb came from my head, making me wince. Brushing my bangs back, I felt markings on my forehead. My eyes grew wide when I traced them. 

“No, no,” I said, hurrying over to the stream of water. With the torchlight, I could see my reflection and what looked back at me scared me more than I would like to admit. “Please no…”

Purple lines glowed into the shape of an eye, wings coming from the eye. Tears pricked my eyes, I thought I had gotten away from them. Why now?

Before I could finish my thoughts, the furnace burned out, leaving me with my cooked potatoes and the cold cave. Quickly, I recovered my forehead and stood. 

If I was stuck in Minecraft, and in Hermitcraft at that, then I need to get to where a lot of people are. And find out what on earth was happening. So, I shoved my potatoes into my bag and fished out my sword. Ready to fight off any mobs that might come after me.

The breeze came back, and I knew I needed to head that way. The sword felt heavy in my hand, and my eyes felt heavy. Sleep could wait, I needed to get out of this cave. 

Climbing up from out of the cave, the sounds of zombies could be heard above me, along with the clattering of bones and hissing. 

When I finally got out of the cold, dark cave, I came out into the dark world of Minecraft. It was night time, so there were plenty of mobs in the area, not paying me much attention. But in the distance, I could see the glow of light from over the tree line. 

Glancing at the monsters around me, I decided to slowly make my way to the tree line. There I could start running. 

Unforcantly for me, a skeleton saw me. It shot at me, but I was able to dodge it in time. The sound of the arrow hitting a tree alerted the nearby mobs to my location, causing them to come at me. 

Time to run away now. 

I made it to the treeline with only a few tears in my sweater from the flying arrows, my shoes were caked in mud, causing my feet to stick to the ground some. A creeper blow up not far from me, making me flinch. 

Another player was nearby.

Running to the place the creeper blew up in, I heard the sound of sword on sword. I came to a clearing, the moon shining down and casting light into the area. 

Fighting a group of zombies was Xisuma, decked out in Netherite armor, and had an enchanted ax in hand. He was fighting off four zombies, two of who had swords.

As I watched, a hissing sound came from behind me. My eyes widen, but before I could do anything, the Creeper exploded. 

I went flying into the air, my sword falling from my grasp. Landing on my face, the sound of the zombies came at me. Fear filled me, as I looked up at the undead faces. A sword found its way through a zombie's gut, slicing it in half. It disappeared into a cloud of dust. The last three were dealt with quickly.

“Grian as much as I love to see you, I don’t think this is the time,” Xisuma said, reaching his hand down to help me up. “Come on, let's get to my base. We need to talk.”

The walk to his base was held in silence, the helmet-wearing player leading the way. The moon was setting behind us, as the sun rose in our eyes. I chewed on the potato as he guided me, my hand raised to block out the light of the new day. 

Xisuma’s base came into sight not long after. The pyramid-like structure stuck out like a sore thumb in the middle of the jungle biome, a shadow was cast over the world. 

“Let’s get you something to drink, you look parched,” Xisuma said, opening the door. “Just take a seat anywhere and ill get some water for you.”

I watched him wander off as I sat myself down on the floor. I haven’t been to Xisuma's base in a while, since a lot of things have been added. 

I didn’t get a very good look before the helmet-wearing man came back, two cups in hand. Sitting down beside me, he handed me one of the cups. I drank it like it was the last source of water on the planet and I was a dying man. 

“So,” Xisuma said, after a long pause. “What happened?”

I shrugged. “I actually don’t know, but I think I have an idea,” I sat my now empty cup beside me. “Before I went to bed, my headset had a notification that it had an update it needed to do, so I let it. That’s all I can think of that might have gotten me here.”

Xisuma looked worried. “Where did you spawn?”

“In a cave not far from here,” I told him. I paused before I could even say a word, noticing an odd look on his face. “What?”

“Grian, what’s the date?”

“Um, October 20th?”

“It’s the 28th.”

Before he could say another word, my world went black. Sleep took me quickly.


End file.
